Star Wars: The Hunter in the Forest
by Jayfeathers Friend
Summary: When a distress call from a secret Republic research lab goes silent, the Republic sends the Jedi to investigate. But the simple mission goes haywire. A hunter lurks in the trees. And they are hopeless against it. Rated M for language and gore.
1. Chapter 1

**I've been planning this one for a while. A nice little story that I've cooked up.**

 **So I introduce. The Hunter in the Forest.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars or predator. If I did, then Ahsoka would be in the movies, and Predator movies would have stopped after Predators vs Aliens.**

* * *

 _The heavily injured togrutan ran through the forest as if all of hell was chasing after her._

 _But then again, it probably already caught her._

 _She looked back, seeing a rustle in the trees, and sprinted even harder. She looked forward as she dodged trees, fallen, branches, and holes. She lost her footing and tumbled down a hidden hill. She regained her footing and sprinted harder, to make up for lost distance. Her body burned for a rest, to sit down and catch her breath. But she knew better that slow down and you were already dead._

 _Hell. She was dead anyway._

 _No one was coming for her. No one was coming to save her. Not the Jedi, not the republic, nothing._

 _It was that thought that caused her to stop and lean up against a tree. As she slid down to her knees, she could feel the sweat and tears rolling down her face and body. She let out a soft whimper, clutching her side. A low growl echoed through out the forest. She pulled out a DC-17 blaster in one arm and her lightsaber in the other, and looked through out the trees. She knew from experience that the blaster or lightsaber would do nothing to it. But if she had to go down, she wouldn't go down surrendering. She scanned the area and let out a soft whisper that grew with every letter._

 _"Where are you, you ugly motherfucker?"_

* * *

Ahsoka Tano, padawan to the hero with no fear, trained to be a Jedi since she was a youngling, found it oddly amusing that her master was snoring softly during the briefing at the Jedi temple map room.

She chuckled with full recognition that she also was fighting hard against sleep. There was nothing special going on anyway. Just some advances on Ryloth, a seperatist assult on cato nemoidia, and a couple of relief mission on umbara. She could barely keep her eyes opened.

Unlike her other mentor, Obi-Wan Kenobi, who was all ears. She had made a game on how long Obi-Wan could go without blinking, or stroking his chin. The record for both was a minute and a half and four minutes and seven seconds. Aayla Secura, Mace Windu, Kit Fisto, Quinlan Vos, and Yoda were also present.

"Padawan Tano? came the abrupt voice of master Windu "This requires you're attention. And wake up Skywalker while you're at it."

Ahsoka jolted awake "On it," she nodded before kicking Anakin in the shin. Anakin woke up startled "I didn't do it!" he screamed before looking around and realizing where he was "Oh, nevermind."

Yoda, Aayla and Kit chuckled. Windu was not amused. "If you're done, then perhaps you could listen up," He said pushing some buttons "There is another reason I called you all here today. A secret Republic research laboratory has gone under attack."

The HoloMap zoomed in on on of the planets in the far outer rim. It was a lush forest filled planet. "It's last distress call was two days ago," Mace Windu explained playing an audio message.

 _"WHERE IS IT, WHERE IS IT?"_ came the voice of a clone trooper. From the tone he was obviously scared out of his mind _"CHECK AGAIN! MY name is CT-17-4430. We are under attack! Send help immediately! *krzzt*-creature-*Krzzt*-very dangerous-*Krzzt*-losing connection-*Krzzt*-three of us left-*Krzzt*"_ All that was left of the message was static.

Ahsoka looked at the message, with worry. "Are they alright?"

"Find out, you will," Yoda said "What happened, you must learn."

"This seems like a fun mission," Kit Fisto beamed and Aayla elbowed him in the shoulder.

"Be careful. The message was not only sent to us. It appears that in their hurry and fright, that they accidentally sent out the message on a public frequency. General Grievous' flagship was last seen close to that planet. Expect a fight."

"Isn't that the job?" Quinlan grinned. Anakin chuckled and Obi-wan elbowed his shoulder.

"They must have been really frightened if they sent it out to a public transmitter," Obi-Wan acknowledged "It is possible that the separatists will not be the only thing we will be fighting."

"It is possible, but highly unlikely. It more likely that a couple of wild animals got into the facility. They must not have had their security high," Windu gruffed.

"Give them credit. Clones are bred for war. They don't slack off on the job," Ahsoka pointed out "Maybe there is something there."

"Either way, it's not gonna stop us eh Snips?" Anakin smiled.

"Who is on the team?" Aayla asked Windu "It won't be easy."

"The team consists of Masters Kenobi, Secura, Vos, Koon, Fisto, myself, Knight Skywalker, Padawan Tano, CC- 3636, CC-2224, CT-7567, CT-27-5555, and CT-21-0408," Windu explained.

"They have names you know," Quinlan Vos spoke out.

"They have numbers. What they call each other doesn't concern me," Master Windu shrugged his shoulders.

"Still, you should show them a little respect," Vos glared.

"Respect for expendable soldiers?" Windu raised an eyebrow

Aayla glared at both of them "Enough! When do we leave?"

"You depart at seven tomorrow."

"Then I guess this is meeting adjorned," Anakin smiled as he walked to the exit along with everybody else following suit.

"One more thing. Because of the war effort, are forces are spread thin. We can't keep a ship waiting for us. Once we touch the ground, we'll be on our own," Windu explained "A ship will come pick us up after we complete the mission."

The team stared at each other before Fisto spoke up "Alright. Let's go get ready."

* * *

 **Next Chapter: The Hunt begins.**

 **Review. Any things helps!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The hunt begins. Enough said.**

* * *

Ahsoka walked along the bridge of the _Resolute_ staring at the blue and white colors of hyperspace. She appeared to have been the last on there. Everyone else on the team was already here. The Jedi masters were chatting away with Admiral Yularen and Captain Rex, and Aayla and Kit were talking in private.

Ahsoka smiled and walked over to the clones, enjoying their company. "Hey guys."

The Clones grinned. "Hey Commander, have a good night sleep?" Fives chuckled and Echo pitched in "I had no idea you'd be on this mission."

"Neither did I. This seems like something for the Clone Commandos and Arc Troopers to handle," Ahsoka shrugged "But rumor has it that the tinnies are somewhere on the planet. So this will be fun."

Wolfe chuckled "Think we can win this time boys?" The clones erupted into cheer and Ahsoka shook her head, smiling "You boys, can't compete. I thought you would've learned your lesson."

"One of these days, we will take more droids then you," Fives pounded his fist on the table "Just wait."

"We're coming out of Hyperspace," Captain Rex informed "Let's get down to the hanger."

"This is where the fun begins," Anakin smiled like the child he really was.

* * *

They all made their way to the hangar, where two Gunships were waiting. They split up on teams of two. Team 1 consisted of Anakin, Kit Fisto, Ahsoka, Quinlan Vos, Rex, Fives, and Echo. Team 2 was Obi-Wan, Aayla, Windu, Plo Koon, Wolfe, and Commander Cody. They boarded their separate ships and prepared for take off.

Ahsoka looked at the clones confused. Their armor, instead of the chalk white she had grown accustomed to, was now green with splotches of brown. Camouflage? "I didn't know this mission was so secretive."

"Forest, and lot's a droids," Fisto smiled "Wouldn't you?"

The ships doors closed, leaving only the red stand-by light to illuminate the darkness. They felt the gunship take off, and could feel the coldness of space. Ahsoka shuddered _"Would it have killed someone to build a heater in these things?"_

After several minutes she felt a little less cold. She knew they were getting close. She gripped the handholds with enthusiasm. "We're approaching the drop point, stand-by," Came the voice of the pilot. Anakin grinned and gripped his lightsaber.

The light shifted to green, and the doors opened revealing a lush tropical planet. It was a forest. So many trees it's a wonder how they would find the lab. To their right was the other ship, landing. They all jumped out and the ship started to leave again. Aayla called to the pilot "If things go south, make sure you all stay within frequency range!" The pilot nodded and shut the doors once more. The other ship followed suit and together they both flew back to the ship.

"Let's get going. We have a mission to complete," Windu gruffed as he began walking through the jungle.

* * *

Two hours in and they already wished to be back in space.

The planet was hot. Like really hot. Anakin commented it felt like a tatooine winter. The clones opted to take of their helmets in an effort to stay cold. They were all drenched in sweat.

Except for Obi-Wan who miraculously, didn't have a sweat bead on his brow. This of course made everyone mad. Including the normally composed Mace Windu.

After several minutes, Rex stopped them in their tracks. "Listen," he instructed. They did so, hearing nothing. Windu scoffed "Trooper, I hear nothing!"

Rex turned to face them, brown eyes showing worry "Exactly. No birds...no wild animals...nothing."

This unsettled the team before Kit Fisto smiled "You're just superstitious Rex. We'll be fine I swear on my life."

Suddenly Blaster shots echoed through out the forest. Mechanized screaming of Droids could be heard as well. "This way!" Anakin charged Lightsaber in hand diving into the forest. The other followed suit.

Ahsoka caught up to her master and friend running as well. "Why would droids scream?"

"Probably a wild animal attacked," Anakin responded.

They entered a small clearing, to which they saw a horrible sight. Droid parts littered through out the field. The droid that was most intact had his face blasted of. Scorch marks covered the area.

"They were afraid," Ahsoka stated "They are programmed to not feel fear."

"This wasn't any animal," Quinlan Vos said resting on one foot to inspect a droids arm "This was a clean cut. Probably Mandolorian blade."

"Aren't those immune to Lightsabers?" Echo asked in worry.

"Quiet trooper!" Windu ordered.

"They shot in all directions," Aayla pointed out "Almost as if they didn't know what they were shooting."

"General Vos is right," Cody pointed at the intact droid "That droids head has been blown clean off from some high powered blaster."

"Master Secura is right," Ahsoka looked at the field "They couldn't see it. Whatever this thing is, the droids were no match for it."

Obi-Wan studied the ground and found an oddly shaped footprint. "Come here," he called "I found something. It looks like a footprint,"

"That's from General Grevious. He was here too," Aayla responded "Where was he in all this?"

"Well I found out where he is going now" Plo Koon pointed at a small patch. It looked like their were trees and bushes there originally but upon closer inspection, they noticed lightsaber scorches along the path "It appears that our Kaleesh Cyborg attempted to flee."

"Did he?" Anakin scoffed "Well he is a coward."

"No he's not," Obi-Wan, Ahsoka, and Aayla all said in unison. Aayla lowered her head "I was there when he made his debut. He cut us all down without trying. Me, Master Mundi, and Shaak Ti were the only ones to escape."

Fisto wrapped his arm around her, in a an attempt to console her "It's okay. Let's find him and get some payback, yeah?"

Aayla nodded "Lets go."

They all followed the path.

* * *

After half an hour, they found where Grievous was going. He had ran all the way back to the lab. "Looks like we found the lab," Anakin pointed out.

They entered the base, only to find that it was a wreck. Tables flipped over, hallways littered with trash, A huge hole in the ceiling, and blaster marks everywhere.

"I think we know what happened to our missing clones," Mace whispered.

"All right, normally I would suggest we spread out," Obi-Wan said "But I feel it's wiser to stick together. Strength in numbers."

They all nodded and proceeded down the long corridors. Ahsoka and Anakin hung to the back.

"What do you think could've done this to them Skyguy?" Ahsoka asked.

Anakin shrugged "I don't know, Snips. Whatever it is, it's clearly a monster."

A huge single blaster shot echoed throughout the building. They all stood in silence before they rushed into action. "It's still here!" Windu shouted, igniting his purple Lightsaber.

The other Jedi did the same, and the clones put on their helmets and nearly slammed the safety off of their Blasters. Ahsoka ignited her main saber and shoto, allowing the familiar green to comfort her. They all raced down the corridor.

They came across a large door, sealed shut. "Get that door opened!"

Ahsoka reached out with the force, grabbing the door. The flung her arms to her side, the door flying open. She rubbed her shoulder blades "That was harder then it looked." The clones chuckled and they all looked to see the room.

It was like a dome, clearly a training area. But what unsettled them was that the bodies of the clones were in that room, neatly laid down next to each other. Some headless, others, a huge hole in their face, or a huge hole in their chest. But what was most concerning was this...

General Grievous, Commander of the droid army, slayer of countless Jedi, was laying along side them. His body sitting up against the wall.

His eyes looking up in fear. And a hole in his chest, that was still smoldering.

* * *

 **What happened to grievous? Find out in the next chapter!**

 **Remember to review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Secrets Revealed!**

 **This is the chapter where the Yautja shows up. I look forward to it.**

* * *

"Commander? Commander? Ahsoka?!"

Ahsoka snapped out of her trance. She looked at Captain Rex, who had his helmet off looking concerned for her "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Ahsoka muttered. She gazed at the dead body of general grievous and looked at the still scorching hole. This happened recently. Along side her, the others were coming to that conclusion as well.

Except Anakin. "He looks shorter then I expected."

Ahsoka shrugged "What could've done this to him?"

"Whatever it is it has my thanks," Windu scoffed before Quinlan Vos grabbed him by the collar "Show some respect for the dead!" He let go of him and took a knee next to his body "It's the least we can do." Aayla took a knee as well and closed the kaleesh's eyes "Repose en paix."

All of the Jedi and clones bowed their heads in respect for the fallen warrior. As Plo Koon lowered his head he noticed something shiny enclosed in The kaleesh's arm. "What is that?"

Aayla turned to it and opened his hand up and widened her eyes "It's a hologram recorder."

"Turn it on, we may get a clue as to who did this," Fives looked at his fallen brothers. Aayla placed the hologram on the floor and pressed it gently. The image of General Grevious, sitting up against the wall took place. He looked like hell.

 _"To whoever reads this message, let it be known that I, Qymaen Jai Sheelal, Grievous, commander of the droid army, however you want to call me, am a gullible fool,"_ Grievous recorded. The team was stunned. Never had Grievous called himself a fool and sounded so broken. He sounded as if Death was seconds away and he knew there is nothing he could do _"I have sent out a squad to find help. A republic ship recently arrived. I asked them to take my lightsabers in case the worst comes. I couldn't go with them."_

 _"I was sent here by Count Dooku and his Master, to this planet for answers as to what happened. I found out. That bastard, I was sent here to die. I was his lab rat for the last time,"_ The Jedi leaned in. The clones looked confused.

 _"I know why I am here. Recently, I had begun digging into top secret Separatist files. I shouldn't have dug that close. I have learned so much. So much that I shouldn't have known. And they knew that I knew. There is no explanation as to why, but I walked into their trap. They sent me here and they knew that I was no match for it. They needed a way to silence me, and what better way then this?"_ This made them look at Grievous in a new light. Like he was the victim.

 _"Well if I will die then as my last act as Qymaen Jai Sheelal, I will expose their secrets. My Vengence. I have been hunting Jedi because of them. They blew up my ship, blamed the Jedi for this horrid condition, took advantage, manipulated my grief. Turned me into something I wasn't meant to be. And for that, I'd like to apologize to the Jedi, for everything. All this time I should've been hunting sith,"_ The team was stunned. They didn't know Grievous' backstory! He was a victim in this wretched war.

 _"I have also learned of a weapon. A weapon that could destroy planets, with the push of a button. It's is called the Death Star,"_ he explained _"A fitting name. It has yet to begin production stages. And that is because of the worst secret of them all, the Sith lord, the one who orchestrated of this war, has been playing both sides as we stood idly by and watched."_ "What?" Ahsoka said confused.

 _"I have no reason to lie, no reason to hide this. They threw my life away and I will destroy theirs. And if you don't believe me ask yourself. What does a man on the steps of death have to lose?"_ The team leaned in, desperate to hear what he has to say.

 _"Their is a inhibitor chip, inside all clone soldiers, to make them more obedient to their masters but there is a more sinister reason. They have planted a code that if activated, they shall turn on their Jedi masters, whether they like it or not. It is called Protocol 66. Except to activate it, replace protocol with 'execute order' then that number, but I dare not say it, in case their are clones who have uncovered this message,"_ The Jedi looked to the clones, with hurt and distrust in their eyes, while the clones couldn't believe what they are hearing.

 _"To escape the order, and be immune to it's effects, they have to remove their inhibitor chips. It could have effects on their brains, hallucinations, emotion spikes, but that should all be temporary after a month,"_ The team continued to look at Griev- no...Qymaen Jai Sheelal.

 _"The reason why the Death Star has yet to begin production stages is because the next part of Sidious' plan has yet to begin. He has played both sides. How?...you may ask. Well this is why..."_ It was so silent you could hear their hearts beating like a storm _"Darth Sidious is Chancellor Sheev Palpatine."_

Ahsoka put her hand over her mouth in disbelief. _"Impossible. He is our friend."_ Anakin had that same look on his face. A look of sheer guilt and pain. The man had guided him for years. Now he has to believe that he was a Sith lord?! "He's lying! He has to be!"

 _"If you seek proof then I can tell you now that I have none. What I do have is a audio message from him to Dooku about the war coming to a close. And that the Jedi are fools for trusting him. My spies intercepted the message and I compared it to the Chancellors voice. They were a perfect match."_

"That TRAITOR!" Mace Windu boomed "We must kill him. Then we can end this war!"

"It does bring light into things. Like how he has stayed in office for so long!" Kit Fisto exclaimed.

"I trusted him!" Anakin cried out "He has played us all for fools!"

"Quiet!" Quinlan Vos exclaimed "There is more."

 _Grievous clutched his side "My time runs short, the predator comes near. I may have spilled their secrets but now it's up to you to escape, and relay that message to the republic and separatists! Only then can we achieve peace."_ The team watched as they heard footsteps approaching in the recording _"Well...here I am."_ A huge plasma bolt came into the screen and hit Grievous dead in the chest. _He clutched the hologram. "I'm coming, Ronderu."_

The message ended, revealing Grievous' corpse. Ahsoka felt pity for the cyborg and turned to her fellow comrades. "We gotta get this message to the council, and only the council. If what he says is true, then the senate is no longer our ally."

"Agreed," Aayla nodded "Grievous had to have had a ship somewhere. We have to find it and get off this planet.

"Cody, take Wolfe and Echo and get to the communications relay in the control room," Obi Wan ordered "Send the message to the council."

"Sir, yes sir!" They all bellowed. Wolfe took the message and the clones left.

Little did they know of the shadow that followed.

* * *

"This place is dark, switch your lights on," Cody ordered. The clones activated their helmets' flash lights.

They walked down the long hallway. The place was a maze of corridors and labs. "Wolfe. This is the room. Me and Echo will stand gaurd."

Wolfe nodded and entered the room. Cody and Echo waited outside the door.

The sound of something metal falling Echoed throughout the hallway. It unsettled them. "Stay here, I'll go look," Cody whispered taking his blaster rifle and walking towards the noise. Cody walked down the hallways and corridors, unsettled.

 _"If The chancellor is what he says, then we are all in danger. I'm beginning to hate this mission."_

He wandered aimlessly until he found a trash can. Curious, Cody picked it up and dropped it. It made the same sound. He relaxed and spoke into his comlink "Echo, false alarm. I'm heading back." As he backtracked he heard a new sound. "Help...me..." Came the voice of a clone trooper.

Cody froze. _"A survivor!"_ "Hello?" he called out. He began to walk around, calling out for any survivors. "Hello? We are here to rescue you!"

"Help...me..."

This unsettled Cody, who followed the voice into what looked like a regular training room. A helmeted clone trooper was laying on the ground. "Help...me..."

Cody walked over to the clone "Trooper, are you okay?"

"Help...me..."

Cody grabbed the clone and hoisted him up in a sitting position, "I'm gonna help you, alright? I came with the Jedi. You're gonna be fine."

"Help...me..."

Cody looked at him strangely "I am," he said confused. He lifted the troopers helmet, to reveal the clone's chalk white face and look of terror, masked onto him, eyes not moving.

He was dead.

"Help...me..."

Cody realized what was happening. It was a trap.

Cody stood up immediately, pointing his blaster in all directions. "Where are you?" He was beginning to worry.

Suddenly he heard a soft hum, like a lightsaber. He looked around frantically seeing nothing. The humming grew before he finally saw a orb of blue energy forming in front of him. It grew larger along with the humming. It faintly illuminated a large humanoid creature.

Cody pulled the trigger and remembered that his safety was on. He looked at it, fumbling across the buttons until he saw something else. Three red dots, forming a triangle, moveing up his body, before resting right between his eyes.

Cody realized that he should've ran. That he should've screamed for back up.

He did none of those. For the first time in the clones life, he felt fear. And that fear paralyzed him.

"Shit."

The orb shot at him with lighting speed, hitting his face but instead of leaving a mark, it burned it's way through his head and shot out the other side, hitting the wall behind him.

His lifeless body fell to the ground, sending a sound that echoed throughout the base.

* * *

The creature rested his plasmacaster, and took a look at the human. There was a huge hole in his face, brain matter and pieces of his skull, littered the floor. The creature let out a growl and some clicking noises. He took at the body. It was a clean kill.

The Yautja was proud.

He turned on his cloaking device. And went to find these 'Jedi' the human spoke of.

" **Jedi..."**

* * *

 **RIP CC-2224 "Cody."**

 **What ya think?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: A Predator.**

 **Sorry for long wait. School is being a bitch.**

* * *

"When did you last see him?" Mace questioned Wolfe.

"When I entered the Com rooms. And none of it worked. I went to tell Echo but he was nowhere to be found."

Fives put on his helmet. "They'll both be fine."

"Master Kenobi, are you alright?" Plo Koon said wirried for his friend.

Obi Wan shrugged "I sense a great evil in our presence."

"So have I," Plo looked down "But not evil. Just Darkness."

"This is becoming way more above our paygrade by the second," Wolfe pitched in.

"This is exactly our paygrade trooper," Windu huffed.

"I have a name. General," Wolfe looked at him, clearly fed up.

"No you have a number, CC-3636," Windu added sternly. Wolfe eyed his lightsaber very quickly and started to back down. But not before muttering "Dog."

"I hope Cody is alright," Ahsoka said just to difuse the situation.

"CC-2224 is not our concern. Our concern is to get this message to the council."

Ahsoka snarled "Enough. They are not just numbers on a piece of paper. They are alive. They have names. How would you like to be called Master Douchebag?"

The clones started to laugh while Master Windu fumed "Is that a challenge, youngling?"

"Only if you refuse to listen," Ahsoka smiled. Obi Wan looked worried. He always knew Ahsoka's snipiness would get her in trouble but this was too far. "Enough. We all are tense. We leave no man behind." It wasn't a request.

"Should we go look General?"

Anakin nodded "Lets go. Nobody split up."

* * *

You think we'll all walk out of this?" Ahsoka asked Aayla. They had been searching for an hour.

Aayla sighed "Nothing is certain. We could all die, we could all live. If it's the will of the force."

"I wish Jedi could give straight answers. I never answer questions like that."

"Neither do I," Aayla nodded "Just trying to sound inspirational is all. My philosophy is that of a butterfly effect. Nothing is set in motion."

"So if we never came here," Ahsoka pondered "We might have never found out about Palpatine?"

"Something like that. The future is always changing. The force is the future, past, and present. Not even it knows," Aayla looked at her curious "Curious about it?"

"Something like that."

"Echo?" Fives called out. Echo was on his knees with his back turned. "Echo are you okay?"

The team walked over to him, to reveal his broken state. "Trooper! Are you okay?"

Echo pointed to the roof above them. They all looked up to see a naked body, stripped of its skin, showing it's muscle system. Its head having a huge hole in it. "Cody." Echo whispered.

"The fuck could've done this to him?" Quinlan looked up in horror.

"I dont know," was all Obi Wan could say. Quinlan His looked up, puzzled. "He weighs 200 lbs, that's 25 ft in the air," Quinlan looked at Windu "You couldn't lift him up there. Not without the force."

"So we are dealing with a force sensitive creature?" Rex asked.

"If it was, we would sense it," Anakin shook his head " Whatever this thing is, it's a killer and we have to destroy it."

"Grievous was shot by some high powered blaster. Cody must have been shot by the same thing. It's technology is remarkable. To do this level of damage, you'd need a tank," Ahsoka said "And he was skinned! This...predator, it's beyond our abilities."

"It's still no match for us," Mace gruffed.

"It's...still no match...for us," Windus voice rang out albeit distorted. The Jedi immediantly activated their Lightsabers while the clones readied their blasters.

"Is that the hunter?" Fives looked around.

"Something...like...that..." Ahsokas voice cried out.

"It's mimicking us!" Ahsoka yelled. Windu scoffed "That won't save him! Creature! I know you are there! Surrender...and I'll let you live!"

"Dog..."

The team huddled together in the center as a primal roar rang out "I don't think it likes you!" Fisto chuckled.

There was silence. The team stood back to back watching all sides. Aayla remembering her first time with Grievous, looked up only to see nothing. Echo looked around frantically, desperate to escape. He eyed the door, seeing his opportunity. Echo ran to the door, despite his friends cries.

He didn't live long enough to turn back.

A small sharp disc flew through Echo's neck and lodged in the wall, decapitating the clone. "NOOOOOOOO!" Fives cried out and fired where the disc came from. All the clones took out their blasters and rained hell down on the entrance. In the midst of Chaos, Quinlan sensed something behind them and turned to see nothing. But what did catch his eye was in the middle of the floor, was a shadow.

"BEHIND US!" Quinlan called to them "It's Invisible!" Electricity appeared out of nowhere, revealing a tall creature. It had a mask on to cover it's head, appendages falling down its head like hair, fishnet armor, a gauntlet on one arm and the other revealing its black claws. Its skin was a mix of yellow and green. On the creatures shoulder rested a blaster, very high powered.

"SHOOT IT!" Fives fired volleys of shots and the clones followed suit. To the clones dismay, the creature stood there unfazed as the blaster bolts made contact with his skin.

"Is...that a...challenge...Youngling?"

Windu snarled. "Enough! You have spoken your last creature of darkness." Windu jumped at the creature and swung his lightsaber, aiming to its head. But out of the creatures gauntlets, two sharp blades came out, blocking the lightsaber. Windu was stunned that the metal could withstand his lightsaber, but got his head in the game and pushed the hunter back with the force.

The creature hit the wall, cracks shot up it. Mace swung his lightsaber again hoping to hit its mask, but the Predators's reflexes were too fast. The other Jedi joined in the fight, Quinlan aiming for a strike to its chest. The Predator dodged and kicked him back before continuing his fight with Windu. "Get the clones away!" Plo Koon told Kit and Aayla. As they left, Ahsoka and Anakin activated their lightsabers and joined the fight.

No matter how hard they fought, how hard the tried, they couldn't get a hit on the creature. The Predator dodged, parried, and counter attacked stronger and faster then them. Obi Wan and Windu were at the point of exhaustion.

"We are no match for it! We must retreat!" Quinlan told his comrades. Windu shook his head "I will not retreat to a primitive monster!" Windu continued his relentless fury as the Predator continued its effortless resilience.

"Mace! We must retreat!" Obi Wan yelled as the remaining Jedi took Quinlans advice and followed him.

"I am a Jedi Master! I will not falter to-"

He never finished.

With lighting speed, the hunter had driven his blades into the Korruns gut. Mace let out a agonizing cry before the hunter drove his blades up and retracted them.

Makes body fell to his knees as his intestines spilled out. He let out a small moan and sunk to the ground.

* * *

Ahsoka could barely move. Time had slowed. This creature, this...predator...had killed three people she cared for. Anakin had pushed her away from the training room and hurried her down the hall.

She couldn't speak, she couldn't even think. That thing had tore through them like it was nothing. Nothing could stop it.

Nothing.

As the team ran out of the building and into the forest, not a second after they stopped did they start arguing. Should they regroup and fight? Flee and get the message to the council? They all argued and squandered amongst themselves, unable to get the traumatic experience of The Jedi Orders Champion, falling to his knees, in such a unhonarable fashion.

But Ahsokas mind was not as traumatised as it should have. One part of her still functioned. Her mind giving off a warning. A simple thought that grew into action.

 _"We have to get off this planet."_

* * *

 **Waddya think? I feel like I may have rushed it, but I don't know. Either way it will get better.**

 **Next chapter will be coming up soon. That's if school is able to get off my ass. Until then.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Survival**

 **TOP OF THE MORNING TO YA LADDIES I'M BACK!**

* * *

"That is a bunch of shit!"

Aayla huffed furiously "You saw that creature! We have no hope to stand up against something of that power!"

Wolfe nodded "Agreed! We have to get off this planet!"

Ahsoka kept to herself to the back of the clearing. She was in a fetal position, leaning up against a tree. They had all ran furiously through the jungle, stopping at a clearing with a small stream. She was obviously traumatized.

"We owe it to Master Windu. He must be avenged!" Quinlan Vos yelled back and Obi Wan rubbed his brow "Perhaps it would be wiser to fall back."

"Vengence is not the Jedi way but dammit, I'd be lying if I said I didn't want to kill this motherfucker!" Anakin spat.

"He killed our brothers Wolfe, it must pay." Fives raised his head. Wolfe looked to the ground solemnly and Kit Fisto looked to Aayla "We have to get Grievous's confession to Coruscant. We can't risk anything happening to the message."

"Thank you, anyone else?" Aayla looked to the team. Captain Rex looked at Anakin "I agree with General Skywalker. As long as that thing is out there, we will not leave."

"Little 'Soka, are you alright?" Plo Koon looked at the girl in worry. She whipped her head around "Of course not! Master Windu is dead, Echo is dead, and Cody is fucking skinned alive! AND YOU THINK I'M OKAY?!" She was nearly in tears.

"Ahsoka, we feel the same, but we need to stay focused. Otherwise that Predator will pick us off easier," Obi Wan softly comforted "We have to leave you understand that right?"

Ahsoka nodded, wiping her eyes "We have to get off this planet."

"How though? We lost communications with the Republic!" Fisto worried.

"That creature no doubt has a ship somewhere," Quinlan voiced "If we kill it..."

"We would still have no idea where it is," Obi Wan reasoned "What about the droids that Grievous sent along. If we can find them, we can get off this planet."

"What makes you think they have a ship?" Anakin frowned.

"Do you have a better idea?"

"Yes," Anakin stood up "To kill the ugly motherfucker."

Fives nodded "I'm with him. We kill it, we'll at least be safer on this planet."

Aayla looked to Ahsoka _"She is still in shock. We need her focused."_ "Ahsoka, what do you think we should do?"

Ahsoka looked to the ground for a few seconds before looking up at her "We need to find those droids. They can help us. Strength in numbers. No one should split up."

"Wise words padawan," Aayla looked to Anakin "Unlike your Master."

Ahsoka chuckled before climbing to her feet "So... lets go hunt some tinnies, yeah?"

"Yeah," Aayla lead the group out of the clearing, walking in no general direction Kit looked at her in worry "Aayla you're bleeding!"

Aayla looked to her side, revealing a huge gash, bleeding profusely. She looked at the wound and then back at the team.

"I ain't got time to bleed."

* * *

They walked for hours, searching for any clue that could lead the to the droids. Aayla had risen up to be their self appointed leader, and was doing a better job the Windu.

"Five minutes," She ordered sitting on a log. They had stopped to rest and recover. Kit sat next to her and smiled "Another day in paradise."

Aayla smiled. Kit had that effect on people. "You wouldn't know a paradise if you won it in a lottery ticket."

"Oh but I do, anywhere with you is enough paradise for me," Kit beamed. Aayla hushed him so the others wouldn't hear. "You can't just whisper can you?"

"Nope," Kit flashed his teeth "But at this moment, I don't think they would care. I mean it is plainly obvious that Anakin is married."

"True," Aayla chuckled. Anakin wasn't very discreet. They had found a wedding ring in his room at the temple when they were looking for him. They expected him to be sleeping. But they couldn't help but explore his room.

"Stupid rule anyway," Aayla nodded.

Fisto smiled "Just keep it secret for now and then we can leave. Leave the order. Have a family. Like you always wanted."

"Like 'you' always wanted Kit," Aayla smirked "Having kids was never a priority to me."

Meanwhile, Fives leaned up against the Tree. His helmet covered up his expression. He was furious. He wanted to kill that creature. He wanted to kill it so badly he could taste it.

"Hey, General I'm gonna go use the men's room. Be back out in a sec."

Anakin looked at him and nodded "Be careful."

Fives nodded and headed into the underbrush. When he was a good decent length away, he took off in a sprint. As he rushed through the forest, all he could imagine was that creatures face when he scalped it. He raced through the trees, the sun illuminating his shadow behind him.

And another Shadow followed suit.

* * *

"He should've been back by now," Anakin panicked "Something has gone wrong."

"We don't know that, he's only been gone," Obi Wan checked his comlink "For ten minutes...but still! He could be fine."

Aayla turned to Wolfe, Ahsoka, and Plo. "You three, go find him," Aayla ordered "You so much as breathe wrong, you come straight back."

"Yes sir...uh ma'am," Wolfe corrected.

Aayla turned to Ahsoka "Can you do this? Should I send Skywalker instead?"

Ahsoka shook her head. "I'll be fine. Just need to get my head in the game is all."

"Good. If you don't find him within the hour, head north. We will regroup where the gunships dropped us off." Aayla beckoned the others to follow. Plo Moon and Ahsoka turned to each other.

"Little 'Soka I'm sure your clone friend is fine."

"Right," Ahoska followed Wolfe "Listen I'm...Sorry that I blew up on you earlier."

"There is neo need to apologize, young one," Master Plo held her shoulder "We have all lost something in this war. Loss brings out the worst in us."

"Contact. Dead ahead." Wolfe stopped pointing to Fives crouched behind a log.

"He didn't get lost. He is hunting that creature!" Ahsoka said shocked.

"Ahsoka, stay here with Wolfe. I'll go investigate," Plo Koon snuck through the bushes.

The two nodded as Plo Koon crawled towards Fives. Fives didn't notice him and instead his gaze was fixed on the trees in front of him.

Plo Koon was worried. He had seen clones act this way before, but this was entirely different. That Creature wasn't a brainless droid. It was a hunter.

And it was hunting them.

And he knew it.

"Fives, what the bla-" he was cut off by Fives covering his mouth shushing him. Fives grinned and pointed to the trees. "I've got him. Look there."

Plo Koon stared at where he was pointing at. As he focused he saw it. A faint outline of light sitting on a branch. A phase that doesn't belong.

"I've got him. I need to get closer. I'm not in range."

"We must go back."

"We'll never have another shot at this."

Plo Koon looked back to Ahsoka and Wolfe. Plo pointed at the outline. After much focusing, they too saw the creature. The Kel-Dor gave them a sign to hold back.

Fives began to crawl under the underbrush very slowly. His Blaster's safety was off. It had been off when he left. He made up his mind. He was going to kill that creature.

Plo Koon began to flank the creature. He kept himself calm and snuck to the Tree. Fives readied his shot. He took aim.

And fired.

The outline was covered by electricity. The creature fell to the ground where Plo Koon was waiting. The Jedi stabbed the outline with his lightsaber.

"WE GOT IT!" Fives screamed.

"No," Plo Koon held up the now revealed creature.

It was Mace Windu. Minus his guts.

"IT'S A TRAP!"

Fives looked around frantically. The creature could be anywhere. And now that he just gave away his position, it would be coming for him. He could even be... Fives froze.

He could even be right behind him

Fives turned around to see a giant orb of energy charging at him.

The orb hit his arm, burning through it, severing it from it's socket. Fives screamed out in pain, drawing the Kel-Dor to his plight.

Before Fives could scream again, two sharp blades, seemingly out of nowhere, planted themselves into his chest. He convulsed, and he knew no more.

"Ahsoka RUN!" Plo Koon screamed as he charged the monster. The Togruta nodded and pushed Wolfe to leave.

"What about General Plo?"

"I gave you an order! RUN!"

Ahsoka ran with Wolfe. She felt the sweat drip out of every pore she had. Her leg muscles burned from tension but she kept running. She ran because she was scared. Scared that that hunter would kill them. It had already killed the Jedi Order's Champion.

But in all that fear, she felt hope. Hope that Plo Koon, the man who raised her, the man who was her father, would come back. That he would come back unscathed, with the creatures blood over him. She continued to believe it.

She didn't stop believing until she heard her father scream.

She stopped in her tracks as the scream echoed throughout the forest. Wolfe stopped running only to look out for her. Ahsoka looked back "Master Plo?"

Silence.

"Master Plo?"

Silence.

"F-Father?"

Silence.

Ahsoka sank to her knees. She began to sob uncontrollably. Wolfe walked up to her "Commander Tano? Ahsoka?"

Ahsoka reached out for Wolfe, hugging the clone. Wolfe stood surprised, but hugged back in an effort to comfort the girl. "It's okay Com- Ahsoka. It's okay."

Ahsoka continued to weep for her friend, he father. She sobbed for ten full minutes. The only thing that stopped her was the fact that the Predator was after her now.

"Ahsoka, we have to go."

Ahsoka sniffed but nodded "Wolfe?"

"Yes Ahsoka?"

"Do you believe in the force?"

Wolfe looked at her pity and sorrow "I believe in the Jedi. And that's enough for me. Where ever he is I can assure you will go the same place. But not today."

"And that's enough for me." Ahsoka stood up, grabbing her lightsabers "Let's go regroup with the others."

Wolfe grabbed his pistols. He handed one to Ahsoka. Ahsoka stared at the blaster but took it.

"You can't get close to it. It's obviously the better fighter."

"Obviously," Ahsoka muttered "But it won't kill it. It didn't even penetrate it's armor."

"Set it to stun. It might overfry it's tech."

Ahsoka nodded "Lets go."

"Ready when you are Ahsoka."

* * *

 **That part with Plo nearly made me cry. But I have my survivors listed out. And it won't just be Ahsoka.**

 **Also from this point out, each chapter someone is gonna die. Just wann get that out there.**

 **See ya.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Sacrifice**

 **Welcome back**

* * *

Aayla Secura walked through the forest in search of those droids.

The rest of the group lagged behind. Anakin worried for his padawan, and the others hoped that they're okay.

Aayla stopped, holding her fist up causing the others to stop. "Listen," she instructed.

 _"Where are we gonna go? No one is looking for us!"_ came the automated voice of a droid.

 _"I've told you! Back to the research lab! If we shut down their all-clear signal, the republic will come help us!"_

 _"The republic is already here! No doubt killed by that monster!"_

"Oh we're here all right!" Quinlan Vos shouted. The droids panicked and began to shoot in all directions before the team came into view.

 _"JEDI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"_ There were two battle droids. One with no left arm and the other droid fully intact.

"Could ask you two the same," Anakin growled.

 _"Our orders were to guard General Grievous, he knew the rest of the mission!"_ No arm said _"Have you seen him? He sent us ahead to find you, and that...thing separated us. 424 used the lightsabers to escape but in the process cut my arm off."_

Aayla's eyes darkened "He is dead. The hunter killed him."

424 lowered his head piece _"We've failed, 793."_

 _"Damn,"_ the battle droid cursed.

"So you're plan was to head back to the base and turn off the all-clear signal?" Rex took his helmet off.

 _"Yes, we had hoped enough power would shut it off,"_ 793 beeped.

"Well it is off. It's what led us here," Obi Wan rubbed his chin.

 _"Yes, but if we can shut it off, and then back on, the republic would grow suspicious and send a team to get us...I mean you and us."_

Kit paced back and fourth before looking up "That could work..."

"We gotta head back. Only question is where is it?" Aayla asked.

 _"We logged all our movements through out the planet,"_ 424 said _"We were backtracking when we ran into you."_

"That's smart. Let's head back," Anakin said already leading the way.

"What about Master Plo and the others?" Rex asked "They still think we're heading for the drop off zone."

Aayla looked to the ground, contemplating their options. "We should head to the lab. If help shows up, we can use the life scanners on their ships to find them."

"I won't leave my Padawan alone!" Anakin yelled "I'm gonna go find them!"

"Anakin," Obi Wan pleaded "It's what that creature wants! For us to split up. Easier prey."

"I can't leave her!" Anakin yelled.

"We won't be," Quinlan Vos said "I'll go with Anakin."

"This is foolish..." Obi Wan sighed "I'll go as well."

"Then see you on the other side," Kit smiled following the droids. Aayla whispered "Be careful."

"Always am," Anakin turned to the forest.

* * *

"AHSOKA! AHSOK-"

"Quiet!" Quinlan quietly whispered "The Predator will hear you!"

Anakin shrugged his shoulders. They had been walking for awhile. Anakin had been using his force bond with Ahsoka to track her. They had seen no signs of the hunter.

"What do you think that hunter is?" Anakin attempted to make small talk. Obi Wan shrugged "We may never know. I'm not willing to ask it questions on its origin."

"They're was a old myth about demons who hunted for sport," Quinlan pitched in "Every dry season, they would hunt and kill for sport and honor among their kind."

"How do you know this?" Anakin questioned.

"My people have an old legend about a war with these demons. After centuries of war, our people drove them off. Never heard of them since. They're like Mandolorians. Hunters and Warriors who's only way of honor is through the hunt."

"And you think that is what is hunting us?" Obi Wan raised an eye brow.

"Almost certain."

"I think I found them!" Anakin whispered. He pointed through the trees to reveal a Togruta and a camouflaged clone trooper stumbling through the woods. "Ahsoka?!"

Ahsoka looked up in joy "Master!" The two ran to each other and embraced.

Anakin looked at the two "Wait, where is Fives and Plo?"

Ahsoka's expression changed "They're gone."

Wolfe took off his helmet "Fives tried to kill the creature. It was a trap."

Quinlan looked at the ground "Damn."

"We found the droids. We're heading back to the lab to lure the republic back," Obi Wan informed her.

"Our plan is to turn on the all clear signal. The Republic will bound to send a pickup team," Anakin grinned "We're almost home free."

Wolfe faceplamed "Why the hell didn't I think of that!? We could've been home now!"

"Doesn't matter. Aayla, Rex, Kit, and the Droids are heading there now."

* * *

Kit Fisto was worried. But he would never let that show.

He knew that thing was hunting them. He could sense it, stalking them in the trees. He didn't say anything, not wanting to worry his love and new found friends.

He looked behind him to see the rustling of a treetops stop, leaves falling. He had to distract it. He knew what fate belated him if he stayed. He accepted it.

"Is that the lab?" Rex asked pointing through the forest. And there it was.

 _"That's it! It's over there! We can make it of we run!"_ 793 cheered.

"No," Kit Gusto replied "We can't."

Aayla looked at him in worry "Why not, love?"

"Because we're being hunted," Fisto said, not taking his eyes off that tree.

"Oh god." Rex was on high alert now. Fisto smirked "Up in that tree, straight ahead," they all turned to the Tree, fear growing "It's alright. Run. To the Lab. Now!"

They all sprinted to the lab, while Kit Stayed to fight the creature. "Creature! I challenge you! Under your code of honor!"

Silence.

The hunter stepped out of the shadows. He deactivated his cloak, and raised his gauntlet, letting out a roar.

 **"Foolish...Jedi,"** the creature roared out in its natural voice.

"Agreed." Fisto raised his lightsaber.

* * *

 **"Foolish...Jedi,"** The Yautja roared.

He readied himself. That lowly creature had insulted his code of honor! For it's sake, he must die!

The Nautolon swung his saber, to which the Yautja blocked it. It was a good strike, but the Yautja was faster. He landed a powerful kick to the Natolon's chest, sending him stumbling back.

The hunter attempted to stab him with his blades, but the green skinned Jedi ducked and tackled him to the ground with tremendous strength. The hunter was shocked, and the Jedi raised his saber over his head, to strike it down.

The hunter pushed him off, the lightsaber slipping out of his grip. The hunter got back up and punched the Natolon in his gut, causing the alien to puke. The hunter let him, to kill him now would be not honorable. The alien finished and smiled "There goes my lunch."

The hunter snarled under his mask, and pulled out a long spear. The Jedi called his lightsaber to him and readied himself. The hunter swung his spear, connecting with the lightsaber. The hunter continued to strike him, but the Natolon up'd his game, parrying and countering with out flaw.

The Yautja was impressed. Not all fighters could maintain focus and technique so well in the battlefield. Less could do it while smiling. The hunter made a note to give him a warriors death.

The Natolon missed a step and stumbled. The creature took his chance and thrust his spear into the Natolon's chest. The Natolon flinched, but he swung his lightsaber at the creatures arm, slicing it. The hunter roared and let go of the spear, clutching the burning cut on his arm. The Natolon pulled the spear out of his chest, a huge hole in it, bleeding profusely. The Natolon took deep breaths but held his saber to his chest.

The hunter grabbed his spear off the ground. His arm stung, but he would deal with it later. To manage a fight while injured was important to stay fighting. The Jedi knew this to, and he swung his lightsaber to the creatures head again. The Predator ducked and thrust his spear into the Natolon again, to which this time the creature convulsed.

The Hunter shoved the spear out the other side of the Jedi, planting the spear in the ground. The Jedi attempted to lift the spear up but it was futile. He pounded his chest with his hands calling to the predator "Do it! Kill me!"

The hunter bowed his head. He lifted it up, and grabbed his neck. He lifted his arm with tremendous strength, pulling the head out, the spine attached with it. He let out a victory cry, for he had claimed his trophy.

He picked up the lightsaber. Curious how this beam of light, had been fashioned into a blade. He took it, wishing to study how it worked. He reminded himself to not steal from the dead, and left his spear with the body. To take from the dead, without trading in return, was dishonorable.

And he was no dishonorable opponent.

As he walked back to his ship, he remembered a scene he witnessed while stalking them. The creature he had just killed had a mate. A blue Twilek he thought it was.

The Predator instantly felt guilty, for taking her mate away from this galaxy. He should've guessed this first.

Under his code, he had to reunite them. Her death had to be quick, painless. He couldn't take anything from her body. No major wounds. And she had to have a proper burial.

The hunter set his sights on his next target. He climbed up to the trees, and made his way to the laboratory.

* * *

 **I'm sorry for being this late. I've had a falling out of some kind. Updates will be more frequent. I hope.**

 **Until next time.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Till Death do us part.**

* * *

Rex scowled as he slammed his fists on the control panel.

The group had entered the command centre and had tried everything to get the power back on. Aayla Secura had sat down against the wall. Through the force, she felt her loved one die. She just stared at the ground and stayed silent.

"Is their anything in this fucking lab that works!" Rex yelled.

"No amount of yelling will wake the controls up," Aayla sighed.

The no arm droid shook it's head _"Maybe we should go look for the circuit breakers."_

"I ain't going anywhere with that monster on the loose!" Rex screamed.

424 stomped his metal foot on the ground _"Anybody have a better idea?!"_

"I'll go," Aayla whispered.

"No, you're in no condition to go anywhe-" Rex started.

"You won't stop me."

"Looks like you have to go left once you leave the room. There is a utility basement down there," 793 pulled out some old schematics.

"Perfect place for a trap," Aayla nodded. That creature would come for her next. She was certain.

793 looked to the ground _"What about you're other friends? The ones who left fo go find the youngling?"_

"I don't know. Hopefully they're fine," Rex lowered his head.

"Lets not worry about them, Skywalker and Vos are the strongest Jedi we have," Aayla ordered.

"So was Windu," Rex grimaced.

"Here," Rex handed her a pair if radios "Its good for short distance communication."

"Thank you. Wish me luck," Aayla grabbed her lightsaber and exited the room.

Rex looked at the two droids, who were also staring at them.

 _"Uhh, what do we do?"_ 424 shrugged his shoulder sockets.

 _"Gaurd the door,"_ 793 moved a shelf in front of the door. Rex and Wolfe looked at each other and did so as well.

"So if we all survive," Rex started "Are we just supposed to let you go back to the separatists?"

 _"Kriff No! I aint joining those who condemned me to die!"_

"So what should I call you?" Rex asked.

 _"What do you mean?"_ 424 tilted his head.

"I aint calling you by your numbers," Rex stroked his chin "How about...Ratchet and...Raven?"

793 chuckled _"Not bad...I want Ratchet!"_

 _"Then I get Raven,"_ 424 beeped.

* * *

Obi-wan would never admit it, but he was scared.

As the Jedi master began to carry on, he felt fear and sadness. _"What if we fail?_

Jedi were not supposed to feel emotion, but who actually followed that rule anymore? Kit Fisto was sleeping with Aayla Secura, Anakin was married (he found a wedding ring in Anakin's room engraved with his name), Quinlan Vos was known for showing up to briefings with clothes inside out, Ahsoka was seeing someone Obi-wan didnt know, and even Obi-Wan had an attachment to Dutchess Satine.

"Rest. You won't get another chance," Quinlan Vos ordered, setting his head down. It was nearly nightfall and the sun had set. Only a few minutes of light left. Ahsoka collapsed and leaned up against a tree, and Anakin sat on a log. Obi-wan chuckled and sat down in a meditive look. Wolfe laid down on the ground, looking at the sky.

"You sure that Hunter isn't here?" Anakin worried.

"It would have done something, and I sense nothing."

Ahsoka weakly smiled. Wolfe chuckled. Obi-wan smiled and sighed "Do you think Grievous told the truth?"

Ahsoka nodded "He was dying, what reason would he have to lie?"

"To make our trust in the Chancellor falter, and strike at that moment?" Anakin weakly argued.

"Grievous spoke truth," Vos said "One warrior to another, he said what he knew."

"What about that Death Star thing and that protocal 66 thing?" Wolfe looked at the Jedi.

"I ain't saying it, simply I don't want to risk you attacking us," Anakin responded.

Wolfe answered "Fuck, everything we ever knew is being shot down by a seppie. Shit."

"I miss when things were simple," Ahsoka sighed " Then things were black and white, and the republic was good. Now..."

"You realize that it is corrupt, and not all Separatists were evil," Anakin finished.

They all sat in silence. Wolfe broke it "This one mission, me and the wolfpack were sleeping in this cave. Tomorow, we had to push up against the seps in a valley, to retake a facility. All the odds were against us. We...sat around the fire, admitting and confessing secrets. I...lost a lot of good men the next day."

"I'll go first," Quinlan said sitting down "I confess that I wet the bed until I was 16."

The group stifled a laugh, Wolfe went next "I...purposely shot a fellow clone in the leg because he wouldn't shut up." The group laughed more.

Anakin smirked "I painted Windu's room purple."

THAT caused am uproar, the whole group dying in laughter. "I knew that was you!" Quinlan laughed.

Ahsoka grew serious "The reason I was late for debriefing two weeks ago is because..." Ahsoka hesitated. Anakin smirked "Tell us."

Obi Wan shrugged "She doesn't have to..."

"Say it! SAY IT! SAY IT!" Wolfe, Quinlan and Anakin chanted.

"The reason is I was busy getting FUCKED by Lux Bonteri!" Ahsoka yelled.

Silence. Until the whole team burst out laughing. Wolfe wiped a tear from his eye "The senator?!"

Anakin was fuming "When we get back, that boy is dead!" Ahsoka smirked "What are you talking about? YOU'RE MARRIED TO SENATOR AMIDALA!"

The whole group shut up quickly, before howling again. Anakin was in shock "Wha...wait. How?"

"So that's who you're wife was," Obi-wan mused. Anakin turned to him "You...You knew?!"

"Everybody knew you were married, dude!" Quinlan Vos smirked "Yoda himself told me!"

"Why didn't you...?"

"We all thought you were trustworthy enough," Obi Wan informed him "I, myself, am attached to Duchess Satine."

"We all knew that too," Ahsoka smirked "It was plainly obvious."

"Now that I think of it, so was you and that Bonteri boy," Anakin smirked "So...How was it?"

Ahsoka blushed "It actully wasn't that bad...for a first time at least."

"Well good for you, I'm actully surprised you found time to do that," Wolfe admitted " You know I met the guy, once. Had to protect a bunch of senators for the festival of light. The guy was real sweet and kind, not like the other senators. He actully thanked me for my service."

"Padme, Lux, Riyo, Mothma and Bail are the only good senators the republic has," Ahsoka admitted

"Riyo...Riyo Chuchi from Pantora's moon? I didn't know you were friends with her," Quinlan said.

"I am. Our friendship had lasted since she became a senator," Ahsoka beamed "I actully have gone out with her and Lux."

"What do you do? I mean you're all practically famous you can't exactly go out to Dex's Diner," Wolfe asked.

"That's exactly what we do," Ahsoka said with a proud grin "Dex was kind enough to let us stay after hours and eat."

"Did you guys just... fuck...all night long?"

"Well...yes," Ahsoka stuttered. Who would be comfortable talking about sex?

"Well. Damn. That's longer then I'd last at this point," Quinlan smirked.

"What's the longest you have ever lasted?" Wolfe smirked.

"Three minutes and twenty-four seconds," Quinlan said proudly.

"Six minutes," Anakin looked at Vos smugly.

"Lux lasted about four minutes," Ahsoka admitted.

"Two," Wolfe stared at the ground embaressed.

The whole group looked at the clone, who smiled "A twilek. Nice girl. Actully hoping on seeing her again."

"Ten minutes," Obi Wan confessed. Everybody stared at him in shock "Well MVP of the century! Give Obi Wan a fuckin medal!" Quinlan hollered

"Well enough of that," Obi Wan smirked "Anybody else have anything they want to get off their chest?"

"Yeah," Quinlan said but he was a little hesitant "You know it's not my secret to share. I shouldn't."

"We won't tell," Wolfe nodded.

"Okay," Quinlan looked to the group "My secret is..."

* * *

Aayla walked down the dark underground corridors, alert as ever.

 _"Alright you're gonna find an intersection. Take a left."_ Raven said over the radio.

"Taking a left now," Aayla reported. She could feel that Hunter stalking her "It knows I'm here. There is no way it doesn't"

 _"Alright, now you should be coming up against another hallway crossing that one. Ignore it and continue straight."_ Rex ordered.

Aayla felt a sharp pain in her stomach, but fought through it. It was probably the injury she sustained from the first fight.

She came across a dead end. "Guys I'm at a dead end."

 _"Wait a minute, there should have been a left turn- ack!"_

 _"Look above you,"_ Ratchet took the radio from Rex and Raven. Aayla looked above to see a multitude of pipes _"T_ _heir should be a large black cable or pipes all heading in the same direction. Follow that. It'll take you to where you need to be."_

"Following the plumbing now," Aayla did as requested.

 _"How did you know about the pipes?"_ Rex asked in the background.

 _"Saw it in a movie."_

Aayla followed the pipes for some time before she cane across a door. "I'm here," She informed them.

A road echoed throughout the hallways, growing louder with each passing second. Aayla quickly opened the door and slammed it shut. She looked behind her to see a fuse box.

"I found the fuse box!" Aayla exclaimed, happily. She inspected the box. As she looked around she saw the bodies of multiple clones. Most of them headless, while others had been sporting worse wounds.

She opened the case, looking at number of controls. The main generator had been shut off. _"Probably by that creature,"_ she thought.

As she began to switch the power back on, she felt the unmistakable presence of that hunter. Switching that last switch on, the lights turned on revealing the creature, holding Kit Fisto's lightsaber.

"You killed him, didn't you?"

The hunters mask robbed her of witnessing his expression.

"You'll pay for it!" Aayla activated her lightsaber and swung it, tears streaming down her face. The hunter blocked it and pushed her away, raising the saber and crashing it down on her. Aayla rose her lightsaber, attempting to stop the Predators blade, but it was to strong. She was pushed to the ground by the strong blow, and the hunter let out a roar.

Aayla regained her footing and let out a road of her own. She continued to strike a flurry if fast blows to the hunter, with no pattern, just with the intention of getting as much hits in as possible. The hunter blocked a few, but the intensity if the blows overwhelmed him, causing him to get sliced and burned all over.

Aayla smirked and force pushed the creature away, crashing into the wall. Knocking it off balance.

 _"Aayla! The power is back!"_

"SEND THE MESSAGE NOW!" Aayla yelled. The creature was still disoriented, and Aayla decided to exploit that opportunity. Aayla jumped at the creature and swing for the head.

The creature surprisingly, caught her arm. Aayla tried to yank her self free, and punch the creature with her left hand, but the creature grabbed that to. He squeezed her right arm, causing her to drop her lightsaber.

The Predator brought his hands up and rested them around Aayla's throat. The creature squeezed chocking Aayla

She called out with the force, but she was to weak to summon anything. She began to accept the death that was coming her way. As her life slipped away she let out a small tear "Kit..."

All to sudden, the hunter immediantly yanked his arms off of her. Aayla coughed and rmbreathed deeply to regain her air. The hunter looked at her, and ran! Ran away!

Aayla was shocked but she laid down on the floor exhausted. _"He spared me? Why?!"_

* * *

"She's _pregnant?!"_ Ahsoka screamed out at what Quinlan just confessed.

"With Kit Fisto's baby," Quinlan sighed "She told me on the cruiser. She is two weeks pregnant."

"What the fuck?" Anakin said puzzled "I mean, I always knew that Kit Fisto was a player but damn! This takes it way to far!"

Obi-wan had dozed off for sleep. Wolfe had done so as well. Quinlan was beginning to sleep as well.

"Well, I mean we all saw it coming didn't we?" Ahsoka confessed "the two were super close."

"Yeah, I hope they're alright. Of the hunter isn't hunting us it's after Rex, and the two. I hope they survive."

"And the droids?"

"Survival of the fittest."

* * *

 **Bet none of y'all saw that coming now did ya?**

 **Next chapter is coming up soon.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: You were my Brother**

 **Y'all can probably guess who is gonna die just by the title. But maybe that's what I want ya to think? MWHAHAHAHA!**

* * *

Ahsoka felt, relieved. After the whole confessions last night, she felt some stress leave her. It was nice to get the fact that she loved Lux off her chest.

The group woke early the next day, and under Quinlan's instruction, they were looking for the lab. "That's where they'll be," He kept repeating. The survivors hoped so, they wanted to leave this planet and go home as soon as possible.

Ahsoka looked to the rising sun, giving the clouds in the sky a purple and yellowish color. She sighed "Where do you think it is?"

"Either hunting our friends," Vos replied "Or looking for us as we speak."

"Let it come," Anakin punched his open hand.

"Mace couldn't kill it, what hope do you have?" Obi wan pointed out.

"I'm not Mace."

Ahsoka groaned. This still was being debated. If Ahsoka had her way, they'd be making homes in the tree trunks and dig tunnels to survive.

"Forget I asked," She sighed.

Wolfe grabbed his pistol "Just in case..."

The group trudged through the herbs and plants, seating "Geez it's hot," Anakin sighed.

"Saying that ain't gonna change it like the last fifty times," Quinlan gruffed.

"I wish I was coldblooded, or at least able to block more sun rays, like Akuls," Ahsoka said.

"What's an Akul?" Wolfe asked.

Ahsoka smiled. "Its a creature native to Shili. During a rite of passage, an Teenager must be able to kill a fully grown, adult Akul."

"But aren't they the only thing Togruta fear?" Obi wan asked.

"Mhm. Akul are fierce creatures that can kill and destroy entire villagers," Ahsoka explained "But sometimes there are Togruti INFANTS that can kill them all on their own."

"How the fuck can infants, babies, kill fully grown Akul? The most dangerous creature in the galaxy?" Quinlan Vos looked back at her.

"Because while my people may be tranquil and silent, under extreme pressure we can become extremely violent warriors. I guarantee you, That Predator would stand no chance against one true warrior Togruta."

"Damn. Maybe we should leave you to the hunter then," Wolfe chuckled.

"That's be a great idea if not for one problem," Ahsoka muttered "I was trained in Jedi arts. Not Togruta Arts."

"So...If we left you on Shili..." Anakin said.

"Then I'd be a lot more useful in a situation like this," Ahsoka sighed.

What else do the Togruta do?" Wolfe asked.

"We don't like wearing shoes," Ahsoka shrugged her shoulders "We believe that the earth and soil are spiritually connected to us, and that wearing shoes disconnects us from the bond with the land.

"So why do you wear boots all the time?" Anakin questioned.

"Because the Jedi forbade it. 'You shouldn't be walking around like that in the halls of the Jedi," she imitated Mace Windu's voice "I haven't done it since then. Jedi culture over Togruta culture is what they basically drilled into my head."

"This next part may seem barbaric but we also believe 'whoever falls behind, is left behind' as we see it as Nature's way. If they can fend them off and survive, then it shows they are true warriors and can survive against all odds."

"Thay...makes sense," Anakin confessed.

"Mhm. We also are hunters ourselves, taking our game's pelts and teeths as trophies and decorations. What did you think my headdress is made of?" She guestered to her forehead "These are Akul teeth."

"You've killed one?!" Anakin yelled.

"Yes."

"What age?"

Ahsoka beamed at that before leaning in close "Two."

"FUCK THAT!" Wolfe yelled "So you were one of those badass infants huh?"

"Yep. Although it was kinda with the Force's help, but I made the kill with my hands."

"Stil that's impressive. And then Plo Koon found you?" Obi wan asked.

"Well first I was almost kidnapped by an imposter who wanted to use me, but yes, I was found by Master Plo."

"Wait what?" Anakin turned around and stared at her.

She sighed "Story for another time, eh?"

"If you live to hear it," Wolfe chuckled.

"Here it is," Quinlan Vos repeated.

The lab was there. But something felt off. For one, the lights outside were blaring. It was blinding even in the daylight. At night, then it was practically a calling card.

"Should we continue?" Wolfe asked.

"Let's," Ahsoka nodded stepping forward.

"Wait! What if it's a trap?!" Anakin hushed, worried.

"It's undoubtedly a trap," she replied, activating her main lightsaber. The green glow gave her a sense of comfort and safety.

"Dammit," Wolfe chuckled as he followed her. The three Jedi continued after the two brave survivors.

As she walked through the now illuminated hallways, she felt a pair of eyes on them. She clutched her saber.

"REX! KIT! ANYONE?" She hollered.

"DO you want it to find us?!" Anakin whispered.

"It already knows," Quinlan Vos growled.

"The command center is this way," Wolfe pointed the direction. Ahsoka smirked and followed him. As the Togruta followed the clone, she realized that outside of this mission, she had never truly interacted with him. Yet Wolfe was there for her when Plo Koon was killed.

"So..." Ahsoka asked him "What's The Twilek's name?"

Wolfe smiled "Mera. How did you meet Lux?"

"Met him on a peace talks mission," Ahsoka smiled.

"Cute," Wolfe smirked "I mean no offense, but you don't seem the type to go to peace talks."

"I'm not," Ahsoka chuckled.

"Oh shit," Anakin exclaimed.

"Launguage, Anakin," Obi wan pointed out.

"FUCK LAUNGUAGE!"

The door to the command centre was blown off it's hinges. As they entered the room, the carnage they witnessed was revolting. Blaster marks everywhere, blood everywhere, and countless claw marks lining the walls. There was a body on the floor. Two pieces of it.

It was Rex. He was ripped in half.

"No," Anakin fell to his knees.

Obi wan lowered his head, stroking his chin. Quinlan Vos sighed.

But Ahsoka was different.

Ahsoka said nothing. She did nothing. She stared at Rex with no expression visable. She gently picked up his chest half. And carried him, using the force to lift the legs.

She walked down the corridors. Her friends hushed her name, saying it wasnt safe, but Ahsoka didnt care.

It needed to be done.

She passed her comrades and went down to the basement. As she entered she felt a gust of heat reach her face. If she remebered basic Republic Army Protocol, there was a furnace, to burn down droid parts to make weapons. The others began to understand what she was doing.

With the greatest of gentle care, she placed the body of her fallen comrade in the furnace. She pulled the lever, and the furnace erupted in flames.

As Rex's body turned to ashes, she held her head high. "Rex was a solider. He followed orders to the end. But at the same time, he did whatever HE thought was right. And sometimes it went against orders. One time we were pinned down, on Geonosis, and I was shot, right in the thigh. He dragged ke behind a rock, and there we laid, the rock the only thing seperating us from the advancing droids. I was practically immovable, and I ordered him to leave me. To tell Anakin Thank you, that I loved Obi wan's tea, and all that shit. I saw the look in his eyes, and he left..."

"Next thing I knew, I was being carried to safety. I later learned that he never left, and that I slipped into shock. He had dragged me through the hellfire of enemy fire. I remember, looking at his face, and his eyes showed me the difference between a human and a clone. A human's eyes would've shown fear, and determination to get through. His eyes showed nothing. This WAS nothing to him. He'd have done this over and over without a second thought on orders. In more ways then one, you were my brother."

"So Goodbye Rex. May you find the peace that you did not live to see in life. For you are one with the force...for you are one..." Ahsoka trailed off, unable to finish due to the tears flowing down her face.

"And the force is with you," Wolfe finished, lowering his head. The Anakin followed suit, and Obi-wan nodded, and Quinlan raised his hand.

Ahsoka lowered the lever, and the fires died down. She took one of her pouches on her belt, and scooped up a pile of ashes and place them in. She held it to her chest. She turned to the others, eyes burning with a newfound reslove.

"Let's get out of here."

* * *

"It seems Rex and the droids sent out a message to the republic," Anakin said typing away on the keyboards and looking at the screen "He was unable to send Grievous's message but he was able to alert the all clear signal. My guess is they'll arrive in...three days?"

"We don't have three days!" Obi wan pointed out "Is there anyway we can send out a real message?"

"Maybe... we'd need a expert on machines," Wolfe said.

Anakin smirked "Lucky for us-"

"I am," Ahsoka interrupted, opening the panel to reveal dozens of wires. Anakin huffed, while Ahsoka smirked "Definitely possible. I need a wrench, some bolt cutters, and something metal. Preferably smooth and cylinder like in shape. And some tape, doesn't matter what kind as long as it's thick and sticky."

"You always were the mechanic of the team," Anakin sighed.

"Guys," Wolfe said holding his blaster pistol. He pointed at the camera feed "Its here."

The team looked at the screens to see the hunter, clad in armor, walking down the halls to the control room. The mask rested on his head. Obi wan couldn't help but wonder what it looked like underneath.

"It's coming for us," Ahsoka looked back to the wires "Fuck, I need more time!"

"We can give that," Quinlan Vos growled and Anakin ignited his lightsaber.

"Let's raise some hell."

* * *

 **The inevitable confrontation is coming. But will it be enough to take on the monster that is the Yautja?**

 **FIND OUT IN THE NEXF CHAPTER! Don't forget to review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:Fight back**

 **This is it. The Jedi's last stand. Will they succeed?**

* * *

The Yautja walked through the corridors, lightsaber hilt in hand.

He still couldn't believe that the Twilek was pregnant! To kill the unborn was not right. Unjust. She was off the list.

But the other Jedi certainly weren't.

He used his mask's sensors to track their heat signatures. It was how he had been finding them so far. However it does have it's disappointment. It took a while to learn that the metal men had to be tracked by their electricity pulses. All machines have them.

Their was this one Jedi though. Who had both thermal heat and a metal piece. Cybernetic arm maybe. In his culture, losing a limb, and fighting still, was considered a great honor. Whatever Yauja that has done so was gifted with a cybernetic limb.

So imagine his surprise when he saw that Jedi.

He began to think if home. How he missed it. His son, and how he wanted to grow up like him. He was in his late teens so he was on his way for his test. The Yautja let out a soft clicking noises that resembled a laugh.

He was about to check his hologram and call him, just to check up on him, and reassure him he'd be back in time for his hunting lessons, when he saw that Jedi with the metal arm.

"Well...here I am," He said through his arms up, saying what Grievous told him two days ago.

The Yautja snarled and activated his lightsaber. The jedi looked at it, recognizing it. He snarled "That will be the last trophy you ever take!"

 _"Dog..."_ He imitated Wolfe's voice with his mask's recording.

The Jedi took a step back.

The Yautja took a step forward.

The Jedi took a step back.

The Yautja took a step forward. He had already passed the door.

The Jedi smirked "NOW!"

The Yautja felt like he had been punched. But it strangely went all over his body, frying his tech. He looked to his gauntlet, which was once teeming with glowing buttons was now silent. His mask was just showing them in his natural infared vision. Even his plasmacaster didn't respond.

At least the lightsaber still worked, it's green energy shooting out.

The bearded Jedi and another one of those strange soldiers appeared. Only one missing.

The Togruta.

"For our fallen brothers," The solider said raising his blaster.

The Yautja let out some clicks.

"For our fallen Knights," The Jedi scowled.

The hunter snarled under his mask. He raised the saber.

And the fight was on.

* * *

Ahsoka worked and fixed like never before.

As Quinlan Vos stood gaurd outside, she reattached wires and plugged some back in, she looked to the security screens, watching the fight. The others had lured the creature into the training room where they first met it.

Anakin and Obi wan had attacked first. The hunter flawlessly parried them both and attempted to stroke them down. But Wolfe kept the Predator under heavy fire, and although the armor could deflect it, it still held quite a punch.

Ahsoka looked back to the wires, and grabbed her wrench, fixing a bolt in place. "Need a new power cell." She stood up and looked around the various crates that Wolfe and Obi wan had brought up before they left to fight the Predator.

She dug around several crates, growing quite frustrated until she found one, still in a decent shape. As she fixed it into place, a satisfying hum came out of it "That's good."

Suddenly, she was struck upon by a great idea. She ran over to the controls, shutting all security doors, including the one into the training room where Anakin and Obi wan had lured it.

No way out for the creature now.

* * *

The Predator continued his attack. Swinging the lightsaber with controlled focus and technique. The Jedi, "Anakin" they called him, pushed him with an unforseen power, pushing the Yautja away from him and back into the wall.

As he made impact with the wall, the other Jedi called "Obi-wan" (A true warriors name) swung his blade in a wide arc,gaining for his head. The Predator lifted his saber, blocking the attack, and countering by shoulder charging him back. He punched Obi wan in the head, knocking him out for a while.

The Solider (he hadn't learned his name yet) continued firing with his blaster. The Yautja used it's surprising amount of speed and agility to dodge the bolts. His Amor may be thick, but not invincible. He could feel his armor getting weaker and softer with every hit. He had to take the solider down or out in order to gain his trophy.

He leaped into the air and let out a battle cry, before letting gravity take him down next to the solider with a powerful backhand, he sent the solider crashing to the ground, his helmet flying off and bouncing on the metal ground letting off several _Thunk_ 's.

The Predator was about to bring his blade down and kill the solider when the solider looked at him, ready for death. What surprised him was he was an _exact copy_ of the solider he killed! The one who he boasted his arm off! The one with the number five tattooed on his head. And come to think of it, the one he ripped in half looked like them too! Clones?

He didn't have time to ponder this, as Anakin had taken this moment of distraction and tackled the Yautja to the ground. Anakin brought his saber up and slammed it down on the Yautja' s helmet, knocking it off, revealing his grotesque face and mouth. Anakin cringed "You...actully are an ugly motherfucker."

The Predator scowled. How dare he! He was actully quite handsome among his people. If anything the Jedi should see the Yautja's best friend's mate. Now SHE was ugly.

The hunter activated the lightsaber, attacking the Jedi. The Jedi surprisingly kept up with the attacks, giving some counter strikes of his own. As the two began their duel, the Predator could tell me was overmatched, for Anakin gave better sport then the Natolaun. He wasn't sure if he could even kill this one.

The fight drew on, with Anakin so far doing a better job then the Predator. Anakin used the force and pushed him away, and the hunter sighed, falling to his knees.

The Jedi smirked. He had won.

The Yautja looked at the Jedi, his eyes sending a clear message. _"Make it swift."_

Anakin smirked "You don't deserve my mercy!" He raised his saber over his head.

 _Beep_

The Predator froze. _His gauntlet! It restarted!_

 _Beep_

With nothing on his mind but survival, he raised his right arm to Anakin's chest.

His blades launched out...

And rested in Anakin's stomach.

"NNNOOOOOOOO!" Obi Wan cried out, as he regained consciousness in time to see his friend stabbed.

The Yautja stood up and picked up his mask. A long, scorch mark ran across it, going over the eye, nose, and ending across his breathing apparatus. The mask was still in decent shape, and he put it back on, the eye pieces illuminating, and allowing him to see in thermal vision again.

Obi-wan stood up, and activated his lightsaber "You shall not leave this room alive. You will bleed out for Anakin's blood."

The creature snarled, giving off a laughing sound.

 _"I ain't...got time...to bleed."_

* * *

Ahsoka fastened the last bolt in place.

Done.

"YYEEEESSSSS!" Ahsoka screamed in joy. She grabbed the controls, and Quinlan Vos entered "What is it?"

"We have power for the radios!" Ahsoka smiled. She looked to the screen, wishing to see the result of the fight. To her surprise, the screen was blank.

"Huh," Ahsoka whispered. She looked over the wires and cords, realizing what she did wrong. She had to draw power from the security cameras to power the long distance radio.

"Okay, not that big of a deal," Ahsoka said as she grabbed the hologram table.

"Come on baby, Come On baby, COME ON BABY!" She screamed. The table lit up dimly "YEESSS!"

She typed away, furiously on the controls "This is Ahsoka Tano of The Jedi order and Grand Army of the Republic, 501st division. Me and my team are stranded on a planet some where in the outerrim of the galaxy! I do not know excatly where we are, but if you can trace the call, it'll take you ti where you need to be. We are being hunted by an unknown foe, who has already slaughtered clone troopers Commander Cody, Arc Trooper Echo, Arc Trooper Fives, Captain Rex and Jedi members Master Windu, Master Plo, And Master Fisto. There are also Separatist Casualties including over ten droids and General Grievous himself. He has recorded a message, containg all Separatists secrets, which is urgent to be delivered to NO ONE but the Jedi Council!"

"I cannot say the messages secrets for risk of being rescued by those who wish to keep it secret, but whoever receives this message, Goddammit we need you!" Ahsoka finished, sending the message to every known frequency.

"What now?" Quinlan asked.

"We wait," Ahsoka chuckled.

 _"Krzzt Ahsoka-Krzzt Ahsoka come in!"_

"That's Obi Wan," Ahsoka said eyes widening, she ran to the intercom system and answered "Obi Wan! Is it dead?!"

 _"Yes. I killed the Predator,"_ Ahsoka smiled. Quinlan Vos screamed in joy, and the two began to hug each other "YEEESSSS! Obi Wan! I sent the message! We should be expecting rescuers very soo-"

 _"Anakin is injured,"_ Ahsoka' s joy was gone now _"Wolfe is knocked out, and I can't wake him up. I think he has a concussion, and I need you two to help me get Anakin to your position."_

"Okay, on my way," Ahsoka said in worry. She grabbed her lightsabers and beckoned Quinlan Vos to follow.

The two hurried down the corridors, heading for the training room. "It's dead. How did Obi Wan do it?"

"I don't know," Quinlan answered "But that's not out concern."

The two stood in front of the door.

Ahsoka opened it, eager to help Anakin.

Instead she was greeted by the hunter. Standing right in front of her.

And in his hand, rested Obi Wan's head.

 _"I repeat...I have killed that creature,"_ the hunter said in a flawless imitation of Obi Wan' s voice.

Ahsoka and Quinlan stood in shock. They had lost. Behind the Predator was Anakin 's lifeless body.

The creature raised his saber. The two didn't try and stop it.

All of a sudden, a stun bolt hit the hunter in the back, causing the creature to fall to one knee. Behind him, Wolfe stood with his blaster pistol aimed at the creature "Run."

Ahsoka half Dragged, half carried, Wolfe out with them and they began to saunter away. "Where do we go?" Ahsoka asked.

"Get to the forest," Wolfe whispered.

As the the three began to run, the creature stood back up, eyes set on his prey.

Without a second thought, he turned his cloak on, and gave chase.

* * *

 **Sorry for abscense. Went camping, and Wi-Fi was trash.**

 **Weren't expecting that twist ending where ya? Well. Maybe you were since the first chapter starts with a fast forward.**

 **So until next update. Au revoir.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Who falls behind.**

* * *

Yoda was worried. And a worried Grand Jedi Master was almost rare.

As he roamed the halls and rooms of the Jedi temple, he felt the dark side of the force constantly nab at him. He brushed them off, thinking they were just tricks from the hidden Sith Lord, but the pulls increased whenever he thought of Master Obi Wan and the team. Almost as of the force was trying to warn him of something.

He had just entered the room of a thousand fountains when Eeth Koth ran up to him "Master Yoda! The team has made contact! They are in trouble."

Yoda looked at him "Afraid of this, I was."

"You afraid? Never."

Yoda followed him to the communications room on one of the towers. The remaining members of the Jedi Council were standing around the holotable.

"Seven minutes ago, we received this message on all known frequencies. Every radio station in the Galaxy heard it," Agen Kolar informed.

"The message, play it you must," Yoda commanded _._

Master Marva Zane griminced "Are you sure?"

"Play it," Yoda ordered.

Master Zane sighed and activated the table to show an image of Ahsoka Tano, covered in dry blood, sullen, and looking like hell had spat her out.

 _"This is Ahsoka Tano of The Jedi order and Grand Army of the Republic, 501st division. Me and my team are stranded on a planet some where in the outerrim of the galaxy! I do not know excatly where we are, but if you can trace the call, it'll take you to where you need to be. We are being hunted by an unknown foe, who has already slaughtered clone troopers Commander Cody, Arc Trooper Echo, Arc Trooper Fives, Captain Rex and Jedi members Master Windu, Master Plo, And Master Fisto. There are also Separatist Casualties including over ten droids and General Grievous himself. He has recorded a message, containg all Separatists secrets, which is urgent to be delivered to NO ONE but the Jedi Council!"_

 _"I cannot say the messages secrets for risk of being rescued by those who wish to keep it secret, but whoever receives this message, Goddammit we need you!"_

Yoda listened and watched with shock! Mace, Kit, Plo, and even Rex being dead was a tragedy. Whatever killed them and instilled such fear in Ahsoka Tano was clearly something dangerous. "Replied, have we?"

"We tried, but the messages aren't being watched. Apparently she either had to leave the communications centre or isn't listening," Agen Kolar frowned.

"Send a rescue team, we must," Yoda turned to leave.

""A rescue team for a rescue team?" Ki Adi Mundi scoffed "Whatever held such power to kill three Jedi masters and General Grievous himself is bound to be something that we can't destroy. It would be suicide to send any more-"

Yoda turned to him, furious "Grand master, you are not! Make the decisions, you do not! Have a say in the matter, you will not! Been in their place, you. Have. NOT!"

Ki Adi closed his mouth and lowered his head, ashamed "I am sorry, Master Yoda."

"Speak again, you will not," Yoda huffed and turned to Zane and Kolar "Send whatever you must, to save them. Bring them home, we will."

"Yes master," the two bowed and left to go prepare. Yoda left to go with them, eager to save them.

* * *

Wolfe found it hard to stay awake. His head hurt, his vision was blurry, and and he felt like throwing up.

But Ahsoka carries on. Literally, she was carrying Wolfe now, whose feet were dragging on the dirt and mud.

He heard a loud roar behind him. He sighed. He knew very well that he was dead weight, and that he had to be left behind. But he knew better then to tell Ahsoka, because she wouldn't listen anyway.

Still, he had to go.

"Ahsoka," he started but Ahsoka was having none of it "I know what you're thinking, and I'll say it for you. No!"

"You'll die," Wolfe whispered.

"Then I'd see my master again," Ahsoka chuckled. Wolfe understood now. Subconsciously, Ahsoka didnt want to survive. She wanted to die if it meant seeing Plo, Anakin, and Obi Wan again, even if she didn't know it.

Quinlan Vos kept looking behind him, trying to get a glimpse of the incoming danger. He ran at the pace of Ahsoka, making sure to catch Wolfe if she wasn't able to carry him any longer.

"Ahsoka...I'm dying..." Wolfe looked at her with his cybernetic eye "This is my fate."

"Not yet, Solider," Ahsoka interrupted, fire in her eyes "I will carry you until we are rescued or death, whichever comes last."

Wolfe chuckled. He always had a respect for Ahsoka. They both were raised by Plo Koon, and Wolfe had to admit there was a lot of things he didn't know about Ahsoka. Yet, here she was, carrying him to a safety that was nowhere near her.

Quinlan stopped suddenly, causing Ahsoka to halt and turn around. "Vos! What are you doing?!"

Quinlan Vos didn't respond. Slowly, he began to untie the braids in his hair, letting his hair fall loose down his back. He began to throw his uniform down, leaving himself bare chested with lightsaber in hand. His eyes were fixed on the trees in front of him, his stare not faltering.

"What are you doing?!" Ahsoka yelled, but Quinlan paid her no mind. He activated his lightsaber, his eyes scanning ahead.

"Get to the river!" Quinlan roared.

"Quinlan let's go!" Ahsoka yelled.

Quinlan ignored her and swung his saber at the ground, sending dirt up, and stomped on the ground.

Ahsoka pulled Wolfe away, leaving Vos to his own fate.

Several minutes later, they heard his scream echo throughout the forest.

Quinlan Vos was gone.

But Ahsoka refused to surrender, dragging Wolfe as best as she could. "Commander...stop."

"I won't leave you!" She huffed.

"Ahsoka! Stop!" Wolfe yelled.

Ahsoka, teary eyed, stopped setting Wolfe down against a tree.

"Now, go. You heard Vos, get to the river," Wolfe sighed.

"You are such a pain in the ass," Ahsoka grinned, attempting to stay positive "Master Plo always said that was you're greatest attribute."

"Funny, he said the same...about...you," Wolfe's breathing slowed.

"I'm not leaving you," Ahsoka said "No Damn way."

"Ahsoka, you have to. I'm dead weight."

"NO! Lift your arm solider!" Ahsoka grabbed him in an attempt to keep going but Wolfe just collapsed.

"You...said it...yourself," Wolfe leaned himself back against the tree "Your kind believe...whoever falls behind...is...left behind."

"That's not my philosophy," Ahsoka weakly argued, tears streaming down.

"Ahsoka...run...live..." Wolfe smiled, closing his eyes "Fight...end war...Message..."

Wolfe's breathing rasped, and he coughed "Keep...going..."

Ahsoka bit her lip, wiped her eyes, and stood up. "I WILL come back for you," She said firmly.

"Go..."

With a heavy heart, she ran. Ran from the clone. Wolfe grinned a bit, closing his eyes. He allowed the sweet noises of the jungle come to life. Birds calling, some water running down a hill (They must've been close to the river), and the wind blowing the leaves of the tree.

It wasn't long before he heard the sound of footsteps.

Casually, he opened his eyes, seeing the huge figure in front of him. His mask was on, and blood was all over his hands.

"Is that...Vos's blood...or Obi-Wan's?" He smirked.

The creature let out some clicking noises, before kneeling down to eye level.

"You...killed Rex...Cody...Fives and...Echo...The generals... Grievous...all for your..." Wolfe scowled 'Sick GAME!" Wolfe spat at the creatures mask "Only good thing...is I'm...about to see them."

The Predator wiped the spit off, and grabbed him by the throat.

"Go on...go ahead..." Wolfe grinned "Do it! Come on!"

The hunter looked at him strangely, and did the strangest thing.

It let go.

"Wait...where are...you going?!" Wolfe pleaded, the hunter heading in the direction of Ahsoka "Come on, I'M RIGHT HERE, KILL ME!"

The hunter kept walking away.

"Come on! DO IT NOW!" Wolfe cried, crawling towards him "PLEASE! KILL ME!"

He could no longer see it.

"Coward...coward!"

He was alone again, and Wolfe cried again, alone.

"Coward...coward...coward."

Coward.

* * *

 **Short I know but would you rather I wait until next week?!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11.**

 **Ahsoka is the last one left it seems, shall she fall victim to the Predator? And if you're so confident I wouldn't kill her off remember, I killed off Anakin and Obi Wan.**

* * *

"Where are you, you ugly motherfucker!"

Ahsoka's hands were shaking. She crawled around the tree trunk, desperate to get to the water. As she attempted to reagin her strength.

"Anakin, Plo, Obi Wan, Wolfe, Quinlan," Ahsoka mumbled, half crazy "Rex, Aayla, Kit, where did you go?"

She crawled over the branches and grasses, feeling the soil grow colder. Swear dropped out of every pore in her body, every muscle burned for a relief, but Ahsoka wouldn't allow it.

As the ground she crawled over turned to mud, she knew she was in the right direction. As the mud soaked her, giving Ahsoka quite a chill in her bones, she sighed.

All of a sudden, she stopped moving. Her will, nearly depleted. Her resolve weaker. Her hand slipped and her face fell into the mud, caking it. She used her last but of strength to crawl toward several tree roots. As she laid down next to them, she looked up to the sky. The canopies of tree branches covered her from the sun's location. She gazed upon her locations, and found out that if she crawled a few more feet, then she would've made it to the river.

"Damn," she muttered.

She was about to stand up, as her strength was returning, when an faint outline made her freeze in fear.

It was there.

The Predator.

* * *

The Yautja stood next to the river, to wash the blood of his couldn't deny that the old man had gave one hell of a fight.

As he washed the blood off his hands, his communicator started beeping. Beneath his mask, he let out some soft clicks.

It was his son.

He activated his gauntlet allowing the message to play in front of him, inside as his mask.

It was his son, using a plasmacaster for the first time. The one filming sounded like Hunters brother.

The Yautja let out some more clicks, obviously showing that he was pleased.

The sound of twig snapping, changed that imediantly.

He whipped his head around, towards the sound, the message disappearing as he scanned the area for thermal signatures.

He to find the Togruta. Then his hunt would be complete.

He will find her.

* * *

 _"He will find me,"_ Ahsoka Tano thought as the hunter looked around.

The roots hid her from his view, but if he were to look closer, then she would surely be spotted. She had accidentally snapped a twig, trying to sneak away.

As the killer grew closer to her, walking towards the noise, Ahsoka closed her eyes waiting for the inevitable.

But it didn't come.

Ahsoka opened her eyes to see the Hunter looking at her.

Looking _past_ her.

The Predator looked around again, and his defenses dropped. She saw the creature fade out from her sight. A couple seconds later, the trees above her shook.

Another tree farther away, shook.

The hunter was leaving!

"He couldn't see me," Ahsoka mumbled. She looked at her hands, coated with mud. She rubbed her face, shivering at the cold texture.

 _Cold._

"He must be using Thermal Vision!" Ahsoka muttered, gathering her strength to crawl towards the stream.

As the water rushed over her face, and she lapped the water, she sighed.

 _"Doesn't matter if he can't see me, I'm still dead. No master, Lightsaber is useless, blaster is useless, hopeless. Hopeless."_

 _"DON'T SAY THAT! We can survive. We just have to live long enough to-"_

 _"Why,"_ Ahsoka thought, giving up _"What's the point? The force can't stop it. A Jedi can't stop it. A Kaleesh hunter couldn't stop it. Chosen One couldn't stop it. How are you any better?"_

 _"Who are you that could stand against it?"_

Ahsoka cried, adding her tears to the flowing stream. She wanted to wake up, as if it was all a terrible dream. To wake up in the Jedi Temple, with Anakin next door. Having morning tea with Obi Wan. To Train the younglings again. To see Lux one last time. To hug Padme again. To fight with Rex and Fives again.

She wanted to go home.

 _"I wish none of this would've happened,"_ Ahsoka thought, laying down on the muddy ground.

Ahsoka wept, before a thought popped in her head. A small thought, one that someone would brush off in an instant. But the longer it stayed in her mind, the more it made sense.

 _"A Jedi couldn't stop it. But you're not just a Jedi."_

Ahsoka placed her hands on the grounds pushing up.

 _"You're a Togruta."_

Ahsoka stood up looking at the numerous trees.

 _"A proud race, who pride themselves for the hunt! For the sport!"_

Ahsoka Tano snarled, her canines visable

 _"A Togruta can stop it, not a Jedi!"_

She smirked, realizing what she should do.

 _"Forsake the Jedi. Embrace your culture."_

Ahsoka Tano closed herself off from the force. The instant she did, she felt like all the air in her lungs were sucked out. She felt barren, naked, alone. The force had always been there to guide her, warn her of danger, and give her life. But with it gone she fell to her knees.

 _"Embrace your Heritage."_

But all of that went away as quickly as one could blink. She felt a phenomenon, _much,_ stronger then the force.

She could smell the wood in the trees, she could feel the warm air on her skin, the felt like a flower blossoming. She felt like she had Suddenly became part of something, bigger then the Force.

This was nature.

This was what the Togruta used.

Ahsoka slipped her boots off, allowing her soft feet to connect with the earth. The feeling was almost second nature. She felt the vibrations of the earth, as many animals and creatures of all kinds minding their business. She could feel the roots of the trees absorb the water in the ground. She could almost _see_ the Predator moving from Tree to tree, heading towards what she assumed was another water source.

Ahsoka let out a soft sigh of pleasure. She had missed this. This connection with all things, a connection much stronger then the Force could ever provide.

And she was eager to use it as her advantage.

* * *

Ahsoka spent all day, preparing for her confrontation.

She had made a spear, and a small knife for protection, abandoning her lightsabers. She had coated herself in mud, covering every part of her to hide her head signatures.

Ahsoka Tano scowled as night fell. She was quite busy. She had been perched up in a tree, watching a clearing that led to the stream. She had built a fire to track the the creature here.

She heard the sounds of footsteps behind her. Rather then turn around, she stayed still. As the footsteps grew louder she gripped her spear.

She jumped off and landed on a Twilek.

"AAYLA?!" Ahsoka screeched, spear to her neck "Where have you been? I thought you were dead!"

Aayla Secura looked very worse for the wear, eyes swollen and bruised. She sighed "Me and the battle droids left, after Rex stayed behind to await you're arrival. I assume he is dead?"

Ahsoka moved the spear from her "Not just him. Anakin, Obi Wan, all dead."

Aayla closed her eyes, silently mourning "I sent the droids to the command center. Why are you in mud?"

"Never mind that!" Ahsoka said, tad bit embaressed "How are you not dead?"

"He-it didn't kill me, he just let me go," Aayla admitted.

Ahsoka scowled "Join up with the droids. If you see Wolfe, take him along."

"He would be dead by now," Aayla sighed.

"Do it!" Ahsoka commanded.

As Aayla stood up and moved to flee across the clearing, she turned to face her "What will you do?"

Ahsoka smirked, her resolve stronger than ever.

"I am gonna go kill that Ugly Motherfucker."

* * *

 **Short, but the last two chapters are coming up soon.**


End file.
